Drunken Foster
by likemermaid
Summary: Spoilers! I heard - in one of the episodes Foster will be drunk! So, just wondering, how it will be! My pov


Drunken Foster

Spoilers! I heard - in one of the episodes Foster will be drunk! So, just wondering, how it will be! My pov=)

* * *

He came to his office just for a second, to take some work stuff and search through the cameras to find out what Loker did all that day, while he was busy outside. Not that he spying for boy, just natural curiosity.

So, he came to his office, absolutely sure there was no one else already.

That's why it's not wondering that he was surprised. A lot, speaking honestly.

'Here you are!' Torres stood up, shaken a bit, with wide smile.

'What you doin' there?' Cal asked, looked through the room.

'We were waiting for you, Cal' Dr. Foster was sitting in the chair with a big smile too.

'Well, time to go home'. Torres said passed Lightman and stopped for a moment to watch at him. 'Good night, boss. Night, Gillian'.

After that she left.

Lightman turned around to face Foster.

'What's goin on here, luv?' He asked as he took a few steps towards her. 'You are best friends now, yeah?' He watched casually at empty bottle at the table and then at Foster again.

He took a glass with brown liquid and lowered himself at neighboring chair as he took one sip.

'Should I bring you at home, darlin'? It's late now'

'Yeah'. She nodded in agree. Then yawned loudly. 'Give me a sec.'

She tried to up and she almost did that, but then her legs had opposed her own command and she had to sit down again.

Lightman already stood beside her and learned her.

'You don't know how to drink, I suppose. Let me help here, yes?'

He took her arms and pulled her to up careful. She smiled nice and drunkly.

'Thank you, Cal'. She touched his cheek and caressed it. 'You so sweet you know?'

He couldn't help himself and smiled back.

'Of course, luv. I am'. He let her stand by herself as he took one step to a door.

'Can you go, luv?' He asked.

She nodded surely. Then she took one step too and with surprise cry 'O-ou!' fell in his arms – he caught her just in time.

'Ou'. She said again as she giggled. 'Sorry, I'm so sorry Cal'.

'I think I can't go'. She added then as she still had grabbed at his shirt.

'Yeah I can see that babe'. He said deep in thought. He was wondering what to do next.

'Cal.. your eyes..' She suddenly said.

'What's wrong with them luv?' He didn't understand.

'They 're soo blue'. She drawled very seriously as if she noticed that only now. 'You know-' she continued - 'Sometimes you such an ass. And other times you can be just so nice and sweet'. She looked deep in his eyes.

He was very curious what will happen then.

She took his cheeks with both of her hands. 'Like now'. She then pushed him close to her and kissed him. Hard, passionately. She pressed herself hard against him as she continued the kiss, heighten it ever more.

'Wow-wow Foster' He finally pushed aside as he hold her at the distance in front of him and didn't let her finished what she began.

'You drunk. God, you are very drunk luv. I'm goin' to take you home right?'

She closed her eyes for a second, then nodded.

'Sure'. She said.

'Come. Careful, come with me'. He asked her in sweet voice as he held her around her waist.

If only she was in a normal condition, she would notice how he got a happy-surprise-curious-shame-a-bit- face. But she was very busy with a walking now. Well, she actually didn't move at all just yawned again.

He finally reached the door and turned to open it when she became soften on his shoulder.

'Hey!' He shook her a bit. 'Hey, Foster, don't sleep. Foster-'

But she just opened mouth a bit and let go of her hand drowsily. Maybe she was seeing a dream already.

Cal shook his head in frustration. 'You are little drunky..'

He took her in his arms and brought to a couch. Then he cautiously loosened her on and looked at her and shook a head again, with a small grin.

Then he took a phone and taped home number.

'Em- I'm busy here. Many work, darling. Closed the door carefully right? Yeah.. Good night sweet. And no one party right. I'm serious'.

He loosened a coat and covered Foster's small body by it. She mumbled something illegibly and then said one clear word – 'Cal..'

'Night, luv'. He said with a smile as he loosening himself in a chair next to her.

* * *

heh hope it's not very fluffy and out-of-characters and you'll like it-)


End file.
